Fallen Angel
by Woopa
Summary: Whether in the past or the present, she believed her sin was unforgivable though nothing was her fault. Reincarnated along with her was the promise made every generation keeping her alive. "We'll meet again, in the future." YukixOC
1. The Mask and the Dream

Chapter 1

"Neh, Sei-kun! Can you teach me how to play tennis?" a seven-year-old girl asked bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Sure, Rin-chan!" The little boy's smile was so innocent.

The petite girl tried hard, but she could never hit the ball, but throughout the whole time they were playing, not once did the girl even stop in frustration. She just smiled and got back up again.

They played for a long time and didn't stop until they were both fully exhausted.

The petite girl turned toward the boy and he could clearly see the frown on her face.

"Sei-kun…I'm leaving for Italy soon." Her face was tilted down to avoid seeing the boy's reaction. Her bangs cast a shadow on her face making her look even sadder.

"Don't worry, Rin-chan! We'll meet up again soon!" the boy answered after a moment's pause.

"Really?" she couldn't help but look doubtful. After all, even as a seven-year-old, you still know that the world is a big place.

"Of course! I'll even give you a going away present!" The boy reached in his tennis bag and took out a small rectangular box. "This was supposed to be your birthday present, but now it can be your going away present!"

Rina took the lid off the box and inside was the prettiest stone she had ever seen. It was a simple necklace designed so that a pale blue gem sat the middle of a black star that in turn was surrounded by an outline of a black circle.

"It's something so we can recognize each other, just in case we changed so much. We'll meet again, in the future," the boy said in a determined voice.

"Pinky promise?" Rina held out her pinky finger. Her floor-length black hair shook a little when she raised her arm, yet her greenish-gray eyes were unwavering and still sparkled with expectation.

"Pinky promise," he answered. Their pinkies hooked and they shook one time. Yukimura Seiichi and Makino Rina had sealed their fate. Not even the gods could tamper with their destiny. It was truly a promise of a lifetime.

* * *

><p>Yukimura woke with a start. He looked around and he calmed down when he realized it was his own room.<p>

"Just a dream, huh?" he quietly mused to himself. "I wonder how you're doing, Rin-chan. It has been about five years since then. Do you still remember me?" He sat there for a while, thinking about all the memories he had with her.

He got up and opened his window. The light was just starting to show up in the sky.

"It is quite a lovely day. A perfect day for tennis practice." The alarm clock on his desk said 6:02 am.

* * *

><p>"6:02 am and I'm currently on a plane," Rina grumbled. Of course, she didn't say it any louder. Her mother was quietly sleeping next to her and there would be a murder if she woke up any other way than natural.<p>

She could still remember when her father called and told them they were moving to Japan…

"_Hello?" Rina asked talking into the phone. Her mask was firmly placed on._

"_Rina, dear?" a voice came from the other end._

"_Dad! What are you calling for?" She asked pleasantly surprised and even smiled for the first time today._

"_You guys are going to have to move to Japan." Quick and to the point was exactly how her father was now. He wasn't the same dad she knew. Somehow every time she picked up the phone when he called, she expected him to be the dad that taught her how to play the harp._

"_You can talk to mother," she answered coldly into the phone. She knocked softly on the door to her mother's chambers._

"_What do you want?" she asked nastily._

"_Phone call from father." Rina answered quickly. She didn't want to see her face for a minute longer than what she had to._

"_Dear, what are you calling for?" Rina's mother asked in a sweet tone._

"_She reserved it for dad and only dad. He'd never believe me if I told him she was beating me up. He still thought she was still the same lovely, nice woman he married, if he even cared about us," Rina thought bitterly._

_Rina's mother hung up and promptly dropped the phone on the ground. The poor phone never saw it coming. Her foot met with it and it was smashed into bits and pieces._

"_Pack all of your crap. We're moving to fucking Japan in two hours. Stupid Toshio." She turned around and slammed the door shut._

"_Damn. She must have been mad. I could have sworn I heard a crack. What did father tell her?" was Rina's last thoughts before she trudged upstairs to pack._

"Would you like something to drink?" a flight attendant asked her. She slightly jumped.

"When did she get there?" she thought.

"Do you have tea?" She asked rubbing her temples to try to get rid of her oncoming headache.

"Is sweet tea fine?" the lady asked. Rina simply nodded as speaking was hard when her headache got worse.

She grasped the cup as the flight attendant handed it to her. She took a sip of the tea and her headache lightened a little bit immediately. Rina sighed in comfort. Even a little bit helped.

"I suppose that's what I get for being addicted to tea. I can't even go a morning without one. Though this isn't even real tea," Rina thought. The almost thirteen hour flight didn't help her headache at all.

"Please prepare for landing," the captain announced.

Rina put her tray back up and she finished the last of her tea. She had taken nothing out of her bag and during the whole flight she was unable to sleep a wink.

"Stupid insomnia," she mumbled under her breath.

The plane landed with a bump causing Rina's mother to awaken with a start. She gave Rina a deathly glare. It was scary enough to cause a lion to feel like a mouse.

"You'll pay, bitch," Rina's mother whispered with a wicked smile across her lips.

Rina shivered in her seat.

"I will not breakdown. Not here. Not when I have my mask on," Rina thought.

When the seatbelt sign was turned off, she quickly put on her backpack to avoid her mother from doing anything to it.

Getting off the plane, Rina and her mother headed toward the baggage claim. Rina had a fairly large red suitcase, but it was her mother who had brought the most. Four suitcases, including her own, were tugged by the middle school girl while her mother flaunted around the place showing off her wealth with her Gucci custom made handbag.

They took a taxi to their new home in some unknown city. When they got off, the taxi driver felt bad for the poor girl that he wanted to help her out.

"Don't bother. She can handle it," Rina's mother answered before Rina could answer.

"Are you sure…" the driver trailed off hoping that she would input her name.

"Katsumi," Katsumi answered flirtatiously.

"Victorious beauty? I can definitely see that," the driver said totally forgetting about Rina. Rina only sighed. Katsumi caught the attention of every guy and then they would completely forget about their family (wives if they had any) and her existence.

Rina slowly walked into her house tugging all the baggage behind her.

Katsumi, noting that Rina was already gone, ended her flirting.

"Have a nice day, Katsumi-san," the driver said dipping into a little bow.

"Thank you," Katsumi smirked. She did not say the traditional "you too" because she definitely didn't wish for others to have a good time. "Speaking of which, that stupid girl needs to be punished.

She walked in through the door and Rina was already there waiting with an impassive face. She closed the door and turned. Her face was red with fury.

"You little twit!" Katsumi yelled. Walking up to Rina, she slapped her hard. Rina fell back with a thud. Her face wasn't impassive anymore nor was her mask on. It had tears streaming down and she was holding her already reddening cheek. "It's your fucking fault Toshio doesn't even look at me anymore! Everything is your freaking fault! You were a fucking mistake!" She was dragged upward and tossed to the other side of the room. "What a pathetic-looking face you have. Don't you disgust yourself?" Katsumi thought. "You disgust me. Don't show your face to me for the rest of the damn day," she said walking away and going to her room.

Rina slowly picked herself up and wiped her tears.

"Yes…everything is my fault," she thought. That was how she was taught for the past four and a half years.

Her back was in pain, but not as much as her cheek. She went to grab her suitcase and carefully climbed the staircase silently. Upstairs were two doors. One led to the bathroom and the other led to her room. The two rooms were connected by another door on the inside, but both the doors locked from the outside.

Rina opened the door to her room.

"How plain," she quietly commented to herself. There were four pieces of furniture in her room. The first was a queen bed covered in blue sheets. The other two pieces of furniture were a bookshelf and a desk. A full body mirror was the last. "At least the bed sheets are a color I like." She closed the door and quietly unpacked. Her suitcase was full of clothes. She took out the clothes and put them neatly into the closet. Underneath her clothes were her precious possessions. It consisted with a small box and four worn out books. Inside the small box was the necklace that was given to her many years ago. She had safely hidden it away from her mother. The four books were pretty much the only things she got to keep (besides the hidden away necklace) after her mother snapped.

She picked up three of the books and put them on her bookshelf. The last book she left so she could take it to school. _Heir Apparent _was in bold print at the top.

She then reached into her backpack to take out her alarm clock. She carefully set it on the desk and made sure the alarm was off. It wouldn't do to have her alarm wake up her mom.

Her clock said 7:45 am. She had fifteen minutes before she had to go to school.

After taking a quick shower, she dressed in her school's uniform. A white blouse then a green jacket. To match with the green jacket was a green skirt. Rina stared into the mirror. A pair of lifeless gray eyes stared back. Her waist length black hair moved with each step she took and her straight eyebrow level bangs framed her facial features perfectly. Her long eyelashes fluttered with each blink. She was truly pretty.

"Something is missing," she stated frowning. Her eyes lit up when she realized what it was she was missing. Rina grabbed the diminutive box and opened it up.

Her breath hitched once more and she whispered, "It's still as breathtaking as before." True to Rina's word, the necklace's shimmer had not faded in the slightest. It looked as new as the day she received it.

"Strange," she thought. "It's one of the sources of all my sorrow, but it's also the thing I love the most."

She put it on and she suddenly felt a surge of confidence that she once had. She raised her hand and covered her eyes for a minute. When she lowered her hand and opened her eyes, it was like she was a different person.

She wasn't the girl who was beaten up by her mother and wanted to commit suicide on a daily basis.

"No more getting pushed around. It's my time to shine," she thought. She was now the girl with a sadistic smile and loved manipulating people.

"Watch out Rikkaidai Fuzoku!" A mischievous smile was plastered onto her face.

Two different personalities mixed together in one person. The poor, fragile girl was who she was on the inside: soft and breakable. The sly, cunning girl was who she could have been should her past have been different: unbreakable.

The mask had been made.

* * *

><p><strong>The angel was respected all around heaven. Her bright smile and kind demeanor attracted many people. Her heart was made of gold, or so they said. Though they all knew that her heart was covered in a layer of ice that could even freeze the warmest of liquids. It didn't stop them.<strong>

**She made a horrible mistake. With a simple belief that every person was truly good, she saved a person destined for hell.**

**"I made a mistake!" the man cried while he was being pulled down.**

**The angel looked down upon him. She saw the tears running down his face. Thinking that these tears were true tears and the man was telling the truth, she reached down her right hand.**

**The man grasped her right hand and she pulled him up. The man thanked her and made his way to heaven.**

**God called her to his throne and asked her if she had known what she had done.**

**"I saved a person who deserved to be saved," was her reply.**

**At this statement, God grew mad. The man she had saved was a serial killer who targeted women specifically. He committed all these crimes off his free will and the police shot him to death when he was escaping.**

**Horrified at what she did, the angel went up to the man and asked if it was true.**

**The man responded with a smirk and said, "Thanks to you, I got a free ticket into heaven. This is my heaven. A heaven filled with women that I can kill."**

**The angel stared at him with tears in her eyes. Her left hand was covering her open mouth. Her right hand was shaking.**

**"How could I have done this?" the angel whispered. She was truly devastated.**

**"It's simple. I'm a good person," the man said advancing toward her.**

**"No! You aren't!" the angel yelled and she pushed him away from her.**

**She didn't know that the edge of heaven was right there. The man tumbled on the side and fell straight down. Waiting below was hell and its greedy hands. It avaricious hands dragged the man down into its fiery pits.**

**The angel did not look over the edge, but she knew what she had done. The bloodcurdling scream was evidence enough. She knew that she had pretty much killed this man.**

**Her right hand that had pushed him away was shaking even harder. The tears had increased in amounts.**

**"Rina, do you know what you have done?" God asked appearing in front of her.**

**She nodded still crying.**

**"You have sinned twice today. That is two sins too many. From this day forth, you will be banned as an angel. You will be known as Rina, the fallen angel." God watched her and she then realized what he wanted.**

**She walked over to the edge and peered down. She could not see the bottom with the fiery pits with all the fire.**

**She jumped and her white dress billowed behind her. As she was falling, her pure white wings and dress slowly turned black, the symbol of a fallen angel.**

**She fell and fell until the world turned dark around her. Her wings spanned out and she softly landed on the ground. Around her the lava bubbles popped and moved. She was safely on the main patch of land so no lava was near her.**

**"Welcome to hell, my dear."**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, so I watched Prince of Tennis and surprisingly, watching tennis is fun. So I decided to write a lovely fic for one of my favorite characters, Yukimura.<p>

So if you are one of my author alert people, I'm sorry for not updating my many other stories. This one is just so fun to write. And I am sorry that it may not be in the category you wished.

To any readers, please review. I love my story and I want to know if you love it too. I want to know where I can improve and where I can make it more smooth. Please review, it gives me inspiration.

Again to readers, I will let you know now that I will not be regularly updating this though I will be constantly writing or thinking about ideas for this.

To any confused readers, this story consists of two stories combined. I decided this at the very last minute. It consists of the regular Prince of Tennis story and a AU (alternate universe) version with angels, devils, and other stuff (in bold). Each chapter will have the two parts unless I state otherwise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis in anyway shape or form. All I own is Rina and the AU part (minus Yukimura).

So READ, REVIEW, and LOOK FORWARD TO MORE!

Woopa

Published: 9/1/11

Updated: 9/2/11


	2. Magical Flying Tennis Balls

**First of all, Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! It took me forever but I finally finished rewriting and rewriting it :D**

**Special Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

**Iced Hearts**

**Chillybean**

**Aikiri Natsume**

**And thanks to those who story alerted (I'd really appreciate it if you would review and let me know what you think):**

**midnightshadow49**

**mystifyinglake**

**Haruka Nya**

**Baka teme**

**Charmainelst**

**Please PM me or message me if you have any questions. Without further ado, let the show begin...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Rina walked slowly and followed the many people in the same outfits. After all, she was horrible with directions.

She finally reached the plain brick wall labeled Rikkaidai Fuzoku after ten minutes and walked to through the gates.

"Where is it?" she mumbled sorting through her bag. "Ah ha!" She pulled out two sheets of paper.

"Let's see, class 2-B?" Rina read scanning the papers. "Where is that?" she asked mostly to herself. "Oh well, I'll just have to find it myself. I do have like twenty minutes." She took off in a random direction, which probably wasn't a good idea.

After about ten minutes, she ended up in on the roof or was it a garden? Maybe it's a mixture of both?

She groaned and asked herself, "Where am I now?"

Someone behind her chuckled and she turned around quickly by instinct.

"Need some help?" Yukimura asked, but of course Rina didn't know who he was.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm in charge of the plantation here. I'm Yukimura Seiichi. Pleased to meet you," he answered back easily. He raised his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Yukimura-san. I'm Makino Rina, but just call me Rina or Rina-chan. I don't really care," Rina answered shaking his hand.

"Then you can either call me Yukimura without the -san or you can shorten it like some do."

"Alright, 'Mura-kun. Do you happen to know where class 2-B is? I got lost," Rina asked. She was a little bit peeved about getting lost.

"Yeah, you can follow me," Yukimura said turning around and tilting his head toward her. He did a little follow-me gesture with his hand.

"Are you sure? You might be late," Rina asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," he simply answered. Rina nodded and followed Yukimura. She'd probably never make it there without him.

* * *

><p>"Introduce yourself," the teacher said in monotone.<p>

"I'm Makino Rina. I just came from Italy. I love reading and music, but I like having fun above all," Rina introduced. She caught the smirk on Niou's face as well as the interesting look on Marui's face, but she easily passed them off for admiring fan boys. What an understatement.

"Anybody have any questions for her?" the teacher asked bored. He obviously didn't want to be here as much as the students.

"Are you single?" a random, unimportant person asked.

"Maybe…" was her vague reply. No one was put down. Maybe could mean yes. And, all the boys in the class, attracted to her hourglass figure, took it as a yes. Perhaps, they were all hoping for too much.

"Please sit next to Marui," the teacher droned. Why did he become a teacher?

"Who the heck is that? And why does my homeroom have to be so dull?" Rina thought to herself. She was a person who liked fun and boredom was quite…boring, for lack of better words.

Rina looked around the room to try to spot a certain Marui. She finally spotted a raised hand and walked toward it. Unknown to her, it was a certain white haired Niou instead of the red headed Marui. Of course, she didn't know what Marui looked like in the first place.

"Are you Marui?" she asked suspiciously. After all, she couldn't remember the last time she saw a white haired Japanese person who wasn't old.

"Do you think I am?" he asked back with an odd grin.

"No," she answered back simply. The whole class was watching their conversation. No one wanted to spoil the fun for Niou. They knew what would be waiting for them if they did. One word…Hell.

"Why not?" Niou asked amused.

"You're having way to much fun to be this Marui person," she said with a victorious smile.

"Makino. Marui is the red headed guy. That's Niou," the teacher finally spoke up. As much as he didn't want to be here, he still valued his life. Niou could ruin it with a single swoop.

"Ah," was her reply as she sat down next to the red head.

Class began and it was as boring as memorizing the periodic table, meaning it was extremely boring. Rina sat there the whole time reading the novel she brought with her. First period passed quickly as most students fell asleep due to the monotone voice coming from the teacher's mouth.

Second period is when the drama happened. The second teacher was younger and a female. She did not take kindly to students not paying attention to her. After all, her goal was to make sure her students learned.

"Makino! Pay attention!" the teacher yelled. Every student in the class turned to Rina.

Rina simply lowered her book and asked in a questioning tone, "Did you need something from me?"

Of course, she was smirking inwardly. "Oh, how I love to mess with these teachers," she thought.

The teacher's eyebrow twitched and she was obviously angry. "Makino. Answer question twenty three," she said holding back her anger.

"Violence is not the answer," the teacher thought. "Calm down," she continued thinking. She took deep breaths. 1. 2. 3. Then she was calm.

While the teacher was doing deep breathing, Rina was reading the question on the board.

Now, even though Rina didn't like reading history textbooks at all, she did love wars. She knew the answer, but that wasn't the problem.

"Should I answer the question? If I did then the teacher would probably leave me alone for the rest of the period. If I said I didn't know, the teacher might explode, but that make me on bad terms with the rest of the class," she pondered. "Ah, screw it. I'll go with the latter," she thought.

"I don't know the answer," Rina stated. The whole class laughed at her, but she wasn't watching them nor did she care. She was watching the teacher.

The teacher was barely containing her anger. "PAY ATTENTION THEN!" the teacher wanted to scream, but that would result in the loss of her job. "Just pay attention then," the teacher sputtered out after twitching like mad.

The bell then rang.

"Saved by the bell," Rina smirked. Of course she wasn't talking about herself.

Rina looked at her schedule and found out she had a twenty-minute break before the next class.

She picked up her bag and walked out the door, ignoring the odd stares from the rest of the female population who wanted to stay indoors and protect their "beautiful skin."

She whipped out her book from seemingly nowhere and continued on her path.

Using the shadows of people and the changes in light, she managed to skillfully dodge each and every person heading in the opposing direction.

Deep in a world she created, she failed to notice that she was heading up the stairs and through a door.

By the time she looked up she was at the very place she saw earlier.

She simply shrugged and began to look around.

Earlier, she was in a rush and she had paid no attention to the flowers at all.

On a closer inspection, she was specifically attracted to a single type flower. She was pulled in by its pure white petals and sense of pride. The surrounding flowers were bland compared to it.

She kneeled down, gently setting her book down besides her, to finger the white petals.

"Do you like that flower?"

Whipping around quickly by instinct, there was Yukimura.

She relaxed her shoulders and stance when she saw it wasn't some creeper.

"Yes. I love it." She was glancing wistfully at it.

"A narcissus? That's quite an odd choice. It seems more of a flower that fits Atobe than you."

She didn't know a person called Atobe and simply brushed it off.

"Do you know the story of Narcissus?" she asked looking up at him.

"I've never heard of it."

"His mother consulted a prophet when her son was at a young age. The prophet said, 'He will live to a ripe old age, as long as he never knows himself.' The son grew up to be a handsome man and a girl, Echo fell in love with him. But he rejected her and left her so heartbroken that only her voice was left. Thirsty, he went to the river to drink and fell in love with his reflection, not knowing that it was only a reflection of his own self. Whenever he bent down to drink, the image 'ran away.' Thus, he died from thirst."

"It makes sense. Narcissus in flower language is ego."

Rina simply smiled and said, "There's another meaning of this flower."

Yukimura's eyebrow rose in interest.

"Stay as sweet as you are."

With that as her last sentence, she stood up, picking up her book at the same time, and left, not before flashing him a brief smile that did not reach her eyes.

Surprisingly and probably miraculously, she found her way back to the classroom without any hassle at all. On top of that, it was a miracle the teachers didn't speak to her anymore for the rest of the day.

"What club should I join?"It was a requirement for all students to be in at least one club. It was made to prevent people from being lazy.

The problem was that she was good at almost nothing. "Jack of all, master of none," they say.

Heaving a sigh, she walked out the doors and through the masses of students. The girls were letting out high pitched squeals and were jumping up and in excitement.

"I fear for the future of womankind." But as curious as she was, she wanted to see what could get them so hyper like an addict finding a hoard of cigarettes in front of their house.

And then she stopped when she got to the very front (after stepping on a lot of toes). What did she see? The tennis team with sweaty galore were playing on the courts.

She had to stifle a laugh when she saw the red-haired person from her class fall and get dirt on his cheek. "It makes him look cuter," she admitted mentally, but it seemed as if the people surrounding her disagreed.

The air was thickened with "Are you okay" and wails of the word no.

"It's not that interesting." With that thought, she turned heel and headed back through the masses of people.

When she was over twenty meters away from the last person of the crowd, a tennis ball went sailing over the fence. As if danger was attracted to her, the tennis ball flew directly at her.

"Watch out!"

She whipped around at almost lightning speed and caught the ball with her right hand.

She blinked many times as if her head was trying to process the idea of her actually catching something flying at her from behind.

She slowly realized something. She couldn't move her hand.

By the time the person who hit the ball in the first place got there, her hand was back to normal, and she was examining it with a curious look on her face.

"I'm sorry!" A little kid with black curly hair bounded up to her.

"Is this yours?" she asked.

"Yes. Is your hand okay? I kind of hit it really hard."

She handed the ball back to him. Glancing down, she saw slight burns and a few bruises.

"I'll live."

"You should get it treated anyways." She saw the speaker was a boy her age with a mushroom haircut and closed eyes. Surprisingly, the haircut fit him and it looked natural with his red hair.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" She was quite unwilling to walk around the whole school to look for a single nurse.

"Akaya, show her to the courts." Ignoring the massive amounts of glares she received, she followed Akaya, pondering about how Akaya sounded like a feminine name.

When she stopped pondering, she notes how he bandaged her hand. A blob was currently attached to her arm…a very white blob. She couldn't move a single finger.

"Did you even put on the burn cream?"

"The what?" he asked.

She simply sighed and began to unravel her hand.

After putting on the cream, she attempted to re-bandage her hand, but that didn't really work since she was right handed and she was only using one hand.

"Need some help?"

"That would be nice of you." Yukimura bent down to help her fix her bandages. The glares intensified by almost triple.

"It's nothing much. Think of it as me apologizing for my member's mistake."

It took her half a second to realize something.

"You're the captain of the tennis team?"

He paused and gave out a small laugh.

"What? Don't blame me for my lack of information." It was almost a whining tone.

"No, I'm not laughing at you. It's just a change from normal."

"Fan girls right?"

"Right. Done." He stood up and then offered his hand to me.

He pulled me up and then asked, "What would you think of becoming the tennis club's manager."

Everybody within hearing distance, meaning almost half of the court, stopped what they were doing in shock.

"'Mura-buchou! You don't need to be that nice," objected Akaya at once.

"I can't even play tennis," added Rina.

"Yet you somehow manage to catch a tennis ball flying at you with incredible speed with your bare hands." She said nothing. There was nothing to say. If she had said, "I wasn't in control of my hand." They would think of her as an insane person or a god, which she wasn't. "You have skill."

"Sanada-fukubuchou, don't you object?" Akaya almost begged. Should a new girl get all of the attention supposed to be focused on him? No, that would not sit well with him.

"Sanada won't object right?" Yukimura's look chilled even Rina who was hidden deep behind her mask.

"I sure am glad that I'm not the one it's being directed in," she thought.

Sanada shook his head. No objections…

"What do you say, Rina?"

"Why not? I need a club anyway."

She turned in her form for the clubs late that day and headed home to her house.

She found her mother gone and it was as if God was sending her peace, which she thankfully accepted.

So, there she lay in the middle of the porch glancing up upon the stars and the moon from the past.

Little did she know that peace was not going to come. The moon casted an eerie glow on the fallen angel's face as the fallen angel fell further and further away from her perch.

* * *

><p><strong>She looked around. Hell was different than how she pictured. Thinking that hell was where people burned to death, she was inwardly pleased that she hadn't killed the man.<strong>

**Hell was humid and hot. It felt as if the air around Rina was trying to kill her by strangling her. She could barely breathe and her muscles felt as restricted. Her wings were not in any better shape. They were tightly pressed against her body with the tips slightly pointed out. To her, it was quite an awkward position.**

**To any other person she looked like a pathetic little girl with a face full of tears. Her gray eyes looked void of any happiness. It looked…dead.**

**"Who are you?" she called to the woman who greeted her.**

**"You may call me Jezebel." The woman had dark black hair and menacing brown eyes. Her face was perfectly sculpted and of course she had a perfect hourglass shape. She looked drop-dead gorgeous and any sane person would have gone mad with envy.**

**"Do you need something from me?" she asked. But of course, Rina was not at all sane.**

**"That's cold. No politeness toward your guide?" Jezebel asked in a taunting voice. Nothing could faze the demon that was deemed a slut by the general public.**

**Rina did not respond. It wasn't that she couldn't, it was because there was nothing to say.**

**"Well, okay then. That isn't the real reason I'm here today."**

**Rina looked at Jezebel in a questioning manner with a tint of suspicion.**

**"I've come to make a deal."**

**"A deal?" Rina asked a little perked up. The little tiny speck of hope inside her grew.**

**"Yes. I'll give you a single chance to get out of hell. Isn't that splendid, dear?"**

**"At what price?" Rina questioned. No matter how much she wanted to get out of here, she wanted to know what she was paying. As they say, if it too good to be true, it is not true.**

**"Your powers," Jezebel replied. "And your memories too," Jezebel thought, but didn't say.**

**"How will you accomplish that?" The hope inside Rina was almost bursting out. Her body felt more relaxed and the tension in her wings lessoned even if it was only a little bit.**

**"Dear. I'm a demon. I can do anything in hell." Seeing the disbelief on Rina's face, Jezebel sighed and said, "I'll turn you into a human and send you down to Earth. Call it another chance at life."**

* * *

><p><p>

**Unknown to Rina and Jezebel, God was watching them. No one knew how he was doing it and no one questioned him. He was God after all.**

**"Father, what will you do to Rina if she chooses to take the deal?" God's son asked him. Seiichi had blue hair and dark eyes. He would be classified under lean and feminine (don't tell him I said that). But it was his feminine look that was popular with the ladies.**

**Yukimura Seiichi was not Jesus. His look was completely different. As well as, Jesus was only human. In fact, Seiichi was far from Jesus. Sadistic, scary (especially when you call him a girl), but at the same time kind, could anyone other than him achieve this? The answer is simple. Definitely not.**

**"Nothing. I already banished her. If she chooses to lose her powers then so be it. She just won't even to heaven when she dies as a human," God answered. Seiichi nodded his head. He didn't really agree with his father's methods, but he couldn't object. When he became God, then he would change it. Until then, he would only suck it up and deal with it.**

**His face said nothing except for fake smile that was almost permanently there, but the child of God could only hope that she didn't take the deal for her own sake. Though he did not know her very well, he considered his father's angels his friends, if not family. A Rina without powers was less likely to ever come back. "No…" he thought. "She has a zero percent chance in coming back…"**

* * *

><p><p>

**"I'll take it." Of course, Rina thought that she couldn't go back to heaven, why not try to live a second time. What does she have to lose?**

**"Are you sure?" Jezebel asked. "There are no take backs."**

**Rina nodded. She did not trust her voice to sound confident enough. Fear ran through her mind and desire filled her heart. Desire for a new life and fear of the woman standing in front of her. It far over powered her sense of logic. Hope was buried somewhere in there far beneath all the layers of feelings. No one would save a sinner like her. Rule number five in the angel handbook was: Never save a sinner or you'll become one yourself.**

**"Then let me begin." Giving a vicious grin, Jezebel walked toward Rina like a predator stalking its prey. "This might be a little painful."**

**Rina bit her lip in anticipation. "I know little of this woman, but I still know that she probably is going to make it hurt a lot," Rina thought.**

**Jezebel lightly set each of her hands on one of Rina's pure dark wings. Confused, Rina was trying to turn her head around. With on swift movement, Jezebel pulled off Rina's wings.**

**The fallen angel let out a pain filled scream. To anyone else it sounded like a bloodcurdling scream. Rina crumpled to the ground with her hands wrapped around her. Her fingers were desperately trying to touch her wings. However, they weren't there. They were in the hands of Jezebel who was enjoying every expression that passed through Rina's face. Pain. Worry. Desperation. Grief.**

**Jezebel freed her right hand by putting both wings into her left. She walked up the Rina who was on the ground crying with her hands the only thing supporting her. Her smirk never left her face as she watched what she deemed a pathetic girl.**

**"You pathetic girl. You should know never to make a deal with a demon. But I will uphold my end of the bargain." Jezebel's right hand grasped the front of Rina's face. The last thing Rina remembered was a bright red light as the world spun and everything went dark.**

**"I'll lock your memories in your very own Pandora's box. It's perhaps better for everyone if you forget. I'll get my revenge in your place…"**


End file.
